Ice King
The Ice King was the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's Adventure Time, though often unintentionally. Though formerly the main antagonist, his role has shifted to a tragic villain/anti-hero . The Ice King is the lonely, sociopathic ruler of the Ice Kingdom. He constantly kidnaps princesses (including Princess Bubblegum) in hopes that one of them would marry him, even if he has to threaten them with death. He is a lowly villain and was easily defeated by his own heart, Ricardio. He has a small gold crown with 3 red jewels that help him to bring monsters made of snow to life or fly using his beard. He is hated by Finn, Jake, the princesses, and even by Ricardio. He has allies with the penguins of the Ice Kingdom, though. He has a long beard and blue skin (most likely from frostbite) and a blue robe that makes his body look big, though he is really skinny. He first appeared in "Prisoners of Love". The Ice King seems to have a bad habit of threatening others to do his bidding. A Christmas-themed episode ("Holly Jolly Secrets Pt. II") revealed the tragic backstory about the Ice King by a video. Sometime before The Great Mushroom War, the Ice King was formerly known as Simon Petrikov, a young glasses-wearing human who was working to be an antiquarian. One day, he bought a crown and went to show it to his fiancee Betty, whom he dubbed "Princess." He put the crown on his head for a laugh, which made him do something so terrible (of which he had no memory) that Betty left him. He then begins to slowly lose his sanity and look more and more like the "Ice King". It is revealed that he kidnaps princesses to fill the gap made when Betty left him. Finn later develops deep respect for his nemesis, because he knew that he was once human. Sometime during the Great Mushroom War before Simon became Ice King completely, he met a young Marceline crying in the middle of the wreckage. He then comforted her by giving her a teddy bear from a destroyed toy shop. He also tried to find her soup after finding out that she was sick, though he had to protect her from unknown creatures. In "Betty," after a demon negated powers from wizards, including the Ice King, his crown became useless and he turned back to Simon. However, since he had his ice powers (which made him immortal) for 1000 years, Simon started dying and he and Marceline tried to track down Betty. His Ice Kingdom was also melting. He used a time portal to communicate with her. Afterwards, Betty jumped into the present and decided to help her husband regain his powers before it was too late. When Betty defeated the monster back in Wizard City, Ice King and everyone else got their powers back. Afterwards, the Ice King was seen in his castle explaining the story to Muscle Princess (whom he had her feet frozen in ice). It's unknown what became of Betty as she was seen riding a carpet. Goals and Ambitions The Ice King wants to find a woman who would want to marry him, and help to rule his kingdom. In later episodes, Ice King started to respect Finn and Jake and becoming their new best friend by any means necessary has become one of his new goals. Really Evil? The Ice King may be a misunderstood man who just wants attention and a companion. In the episode, "What is Life?," he wanted NEPTR (Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot) to be his son, but he failed. In "Prisoners of Love", he was thrilled when he thought Finn and the captured princesses wanted him to dance with him, and when he was in his imagination, he pondered why people did not like him and he wanted advice from Finn and Jake about marriage in "When Wedding Bells Thaw". In the later episodes, he often tried to be best friends with Finn and Jake and he was portrayed easy going with a sense of humor. Possibly, the Ice King's final main antagonistic role was in the episode "A Glitch is a Glitch" because of deleting everything in the world except him and Princess Bubblegum. Quotes Gallery IceKingATsong.jpg 640px-P_022.png Play_it.png Young_Ice_King_without_crown.png|Simon Petrikov Demoniceyeandghostpouch.png|Ice King showing off his Demonic Wishing Eye. You want some of this, too.jpg Simon_with_crown.png FP vs. IK.png S4_E25_Ice_King_and_Marceline_hug.png|Ice King and Marceline hug Ice King's menacing glare.png Ice King.png Trivia *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also played Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life, Dog from CatDog and SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants, Chester from Kids Next Door and both The Mayor and The Narrator from The PowerPuff Girls. He also voiced Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman from Camp Lazlo. *The Ice King shares many similarities with Gollum. Ice King refers to Betty as "princess" while Gollum refers to the One Ring as "precious". The crown he purchased drove him to insanity similar to how the One Ring corrupted Gollum. Also, Ice King's past as Simon Petrikov is similar to Gollum's past as Smeagol. Es: Rey Helado Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Cryomancers Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Petrifiers Category:Obsessed Category:Living Villains Category:Old Villains Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Magic Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Immortals Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Telekinetics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Singing Villains Category:Outcast Category:Delusional Category:Outright Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Summoners Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Lord Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Protective Villains Category:Guardians Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Weaklings Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Ruler Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains with Dual Personalities